Sustainable Community Action talk:Community Portal
Please use the Forums instead of this page for general questions Forums for this wiki were set up August 2006. Please use these from now on if you have any new questions or comments. Thanks. This talk page and will still be used as a Bulletin Board for community annoucements. Philralph 14:52, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Redesign of and other Help pages, March 2006 I'm currently working on a redesign of , hopefully ready within a few days. The redesign is to answer more users questions better by providing better signposting to the main types of help available (there is now much more Help available than when the page was last edited some time ago). Also to follow possible redesigns of Community Portal and Main Page (see also Talk:Main Page) Philralph 11:24, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :I think a lot of Help Contents duplicates Help Editing. You might just check all is captured and then replace all that with a link. --Tim Gray 16:35, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :: redesigned, links to 2 new / additional pages: , , Philralph 15:08, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Simple living The Living Simply Now, Yahoo! Group is looking for a new forum because our mailing list is spammed to death. We seem to collect a number of suggestions for how to handle situations in life in a way that doesn't result in unnecessary complications, so I think a wiki would work well. I noticed this wiki, which would probably overlap with our interests--but we are really more interested in improving our own lives, not transforming society. Do you think there's a place for us in the SCA wiki, or perhaps we should try to start a "sister" wiki. AdamRetchless 01:22, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :Hi, Adam, my guess is that yes there is a place for you here. As you're list is only for members I can't see the stuff there, but my own experience with people who've seemed to have been into 'Living Simply' (many years ago I had an involvement with the UK Lifestyle Movement, who's motto as I remember it is "Live simply that all may simply live") is that this subject is very much part of sustainable community action. :It seems to me that it's perfectly OK, and probably happens all the time that people contribute to some particular aspects of a wiki without necessarily wanting to contribute to all parts of it (i.e. don't necessarily have to buy in to the whole package, or what they percieve as the whole package). So something like presumably you could put stuff in about "improving your own lives, not transforming society" as long as you weren't against others reading it and taking (learning) what they wanted from it, which may have the effect of changing society , even though that may not be your primary motivation. So something like its primarily about openness. We're probably very much open to your input (this is my view anyway, don't know what others think but maybe you'll get other replies) as long as you'd be open to ours. :I suppose any problems would come if you couldn't live with, or we couldn't live together within, the aims of the wiki as set out (so far) in for example Sustainable Community Action:About, Boundaries, and Values. Of course these are likely to evolve and be refined (better explained) over time, but if they require too significant a change or shift (tested by dialogue) in order for you to be happy then I guess here wouldn't be for you. :Whatever you decide I'd encourage you to get into developing a wiki. If you decide you can't join in with us, then settting up a sister Wikia may be the next best thing. Then we can interlink, learn from you and maybe even eventually collaborate, more easily. Or if you start another wiki (Outside the Wikia sommunity) do anyway keep in touch and consider some kinds of reciprocal links. Philralph 09:55, 17 May 2006 (UTC) ::There's also the option of a sort of 'wiki within a wiki' approach, as for eg Wake Up Nottingham, whereby eg 'Simple Living' pages eg within a 'Simple Living' category can be designed to have their own look and feel e.g. by adding in appropriate headers, etc Philralph 10:34, 17 May 2006 (UTC) :::Simple living article started Philralph 11:39, 1 June 2006 (UTC) SCA wiki 2 today! Thanks to everyone who has helped over our first 2 years. Philralph 17:45, 6 December 2006 (UTC) A wiki on sustainable technology and more... A note about a "neighbour." Appropedia is the wiki site for appropriate technology, sustainability and international development (or poverty reduction, if you prefer). It looks like SCA21 is for the campaigning stuff (not to be confused with the Campaigns Wikia?) whereas Appropedia is for the technical stuff. I'm keen to see collaboration between these wikis as much as possible, and want to make sure we link to each other and transwiki where appropriate. --Singkong2005 15:02, 18 December 2006 (UTC)